


火

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: Steve Trevor来自贫民窟，今年17岁。父亲醉酒后离开家，再没回来，母亲第二天便坐着一辆好车离开了，一个月后Steve收到一封信，告诉他该去哪里给母亲收尸，他没去。他恨透了这个暗无天日的巷子，却又无力走出去。他常在楼顶上坐着，这样可以看见繁华的巴黎市中心。如果哪里传来爆炸声，那么一定是那位——叫什么来着，对了，神奇女侠。Steve曾见过她的身影，在法院大楼上立着，然后义无反顾地跳了下去。第二天他从地上捡来的报纸里读到，“神奇女侠成功阻止法院门口的恐怖袭击”。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 2





	火

**Author's Note:**

> -黑化Diana，ooc到死。

Steve Trevor来自贫民窟，今年17岁。父亲醉酒后离开家，再没回来，母亲第二天便坐着一辆好车离开了，一个月后Steve收到一封信，告诉他该去哪里给母亲收尸，他没去。他恨透了这个暗无天日的巷子，却又无力走出去。他常在楼顶上坐着，这样可以看见繁华的巴黎市中心。如果哪里传来爆炸声，那么一定是那位——叫什么来着，对了，神奇女侠。Steve曾见过她的身影，在法院大楼上立着，然后义无反顾地跳了下去。第二天他从地上捡来的报纸里读到，“神奇女侠成功阻止法院门口的恐怖袭击”。

因此他对这位女战神的印象挺好——她是个好人。Steve不擅长定义好人，但他知道如何辨认坏人。在他生长的地方，遍地都是坏人，他必须学会。好在Steve一直都有一副好本事，从未在这泥坑里被人伤过。

后来再碰到女战神时，被救下的人就是Steve了。年久失修的贫民窟燃烧起来，火势很快扩大，看着自己从小长大的地方成为一片火海，Steve竟还挺高兴，唯一遗憾之处是他本不愿死在这里。她就是于此时破开火海，向他走来的。女神真真切切地站在他面前，Steve满眼除了火焰就是女战神。她的头发随上升的热气漂浮在空中，直直走向自己，仿佛没有什么能够伤害到她，Steve也如此确信着。他被拦腰抱起，女战神轻盈地跳起来，将他送出几乎烧成灰烬的贫民窟。

“谢谢——太感谢了。”他被放下，慌乱地捋着衣角鞠躬道谢。

“没关系。”

“但还是谢谢您，我经常能看到您在——”

Steve直起身，他想告诉她自己在房顶上的所见所闻，但对方已经离开了。

好吧。

贫民窟被重建了，犯人、难民、偷渡者一律规整离开，Steve作为合法居民留了下来。贫民窟不再被称作贫民窟，叫安置区。他找了份工作，夜里仍会坐在楼顶遥望城区，今天埃菲尔铁塔的一侧霓虹灯坏了，时不时地闪两下，像是某种充满希望的眼睛。

女战神就是这时候来找他的。她身姿仍旧轻盈，捧着两支冰淇淋，如同一只蝴蝶，就这么停在了他的枝头上。Steve瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴几乎合不拢。

“我叫Diana。”仿佛只会出现在报纸上的女人朝他眨眨眼睛，递过去一支冰淇淋，“Diana Prince，你呢？”

“Steve，Steve Trevor。”他还沉浸在惊讶中，但接过冰淇淋时赶紧舔了一口避免它落下来。这是很高档的味道，Steve可以尝出来，这是贫民窟，不对，安置区买不到也买不起的好东西。这是外面的世界，繁华的，庞大的世界。

他们渐渐熟识起来，Steve随Diana走出了他被困17年的地方。她带他去爬埃菲尔铁塔，Steve看见一个工人爬到坏掉的灯那儿，在小心翼翼地修理。她带他排队进卢浮宫，在蒙娜丽莎的微笑前被挤的龇牙咧嘴，然后愤愤离开，说其他展品也一样好看。她带他沿塞纳河散步，沿途逛到老佛爷买了两件Steve想都不敢想的名牌衣服，出来时夜色笼罩巴黎，路灯温柔地照亮两人。

“一直以来谢谢你。”Steve把手攥到一起，眼神斜向别处，“我想说——当然不是因为你给我买了衣服，就算你不买我也会说的。我想说，就是，我好喜欢你啊，Diana。”

“我也是。”便装的女战神将面前男孩拥入怀中，后面的声音小到几乎听不见，“终于等到了，我也爱你。”

距他们互相表明心意已经过去了一年多，Steve住在Diana的公寓里，在唐人街的招牌餐馆里有一份稳定的工作。周末时Diana突发要去博物馆看一批瓷器，Steve在家听见铃声，于是去开了门。门口站着一个高大的男子，一身黑色西装，见到他时似乎有点吓到，但很快又恢复了平静。

“你大约听Diana提到过我，我是Bruce。”

Steve确实听过这个名字，于是他拿出客用拖鞋，去厨房打开咖啡机。

“不必了，她不在的话，我去博物馆找她就好。”高大的客人站在门口不愿进来，“相比起来——我对你更感兴趣。你已经知道了吗？”

“知道什么？”Steve迷惑不解地抬头看向那人。

漫长的沉默，那人似乎也不急着解释，就这么互相凝视了许久。终于他叹口气，轻声说：“真精致啊，Diana。”

他一手抓起Steve的手，另一只手突然就抓住了一个蝙蝠形的飞镖，划了过去。

“你干什么？！”Steve想要推开，但有点来不及了。

“正是因为太精致了，所以让人觉得他仿佛真的活着，让人不忍心隐瞒啊。”

Steve没有感觉到痛，他低下头，自己的手掌开了一个小口，伤口下是闪耀着金属光泽的导管与铁块。过了几秒，皮肤自动愈合了，连带刚刚的秘密一起，重又埋藏在没有任何破绽的手掌下。

Bruce离开了，留呆立着的Steve在门前，他想起三年前，神奇女侠来到他的蝙蝠洞。

“这样就行了。”Diana拍了拍手，站起身，“谢谢你，Bruce。”

“不必谢我。”蝙蝠侠皱着眉头，脸上是少有的踌躇，“这——几乎都是你自己完成的，我没帮上什么忙。我从不知道你还有这样的能力。”

“稍稍用了点古法，让它——我是说，他看上去更自然。挺有效的，至少我完全看不出区别了。”女战神微笑起来。

“打算怎么做？输入以前的记忆让他继续和你在一起？”

“不，要让他凭自己的意志重新认识我。”她微微抬头，满脸都是幸福，“我已经写好剧本了，可能还要为此放一场火呢。”

说着她抚上面前机器人精致却无神的脸：“那一定会是一场，爱情之火。”


End file.
